


stream of conciousness

by notjosephchristiansen



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Ambiguous Bottom Parts, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Intimacy, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, Trans Character, Trans Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Trans Male Character, but my dadsona's trans so, its intimate in my opinion but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjosephchristiansen/pseuds/notjosephchristiansen
Summary: Hugo undoes my pants -- slowly. I want him to hurry up but, I can’t help but savor it. His hands, his lips on skin of my hips, thighs, and --





	stream of conciousness

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my friends who i got too embarrassed to show this to bc theyre Smut Connoisseurs(TM)

Hugo’s hands are soft, welcoming, a bit rough from paper cuts and grading papers. He likes to ask --  _ Are you okay? Is this fine? I’m not hurting you am I? _

 

I shudder at the feeling of his lips on my neck. It’s nice, I think to myself. His hands --  _ soft, welcoming, touch me  _ please  _ \--  _ roam around under my shirt and up my stomach and up my chest and oh,  _ god.  _ “Sorry -- “ he apologizes. “Are you okay with -- with this?” His hands pause; I want them to move. But I know what he means. The scars on my chest, just underneath. I shift on his lap a little -- grinding on accident. (Accident, hah. Not in this situation.) He groans under me, and I hastily pull off my shirt. I’m breathing heavily.

 

“Please,” I say. “Keep going -- please Hugo.” I press harder against him. “Please.”

 

I can see he wants to say something, anything. But instead he keeps moving his hands, downwards this time. I feel his hands move lower and lower, under my pants, under my underwear, onto my ass. He squeezes and I whimper. He flips me over so that I’m lying down on the bed, and I gasp when my back hits the fabric. Hugo lets out a soft laugh (cute) and apologizes again. I smile up at him and pull him down for a kiss -- deep, and open mouthed, and  _ God, yes, please.  _

 

I begin to unbutton his shirt, and I shove it off of him. I press short kisses to his heated skin, and I can tell -- he’s blushing. I pull back and look at him. He’s disheveled and flushed with excitement and arousal and he looks so different from how he usually does at the school and when we go out. His hair’s out of his bun and he looks  _ amazing.  _

 

Hugo undoes my pants -- slowly. I want him to hurry up but, I can’t help but savor it. His hands, his lips on skin of my hips, thighs, and --

 

“Hugo -- “ And I feel my pants are off and he’s placing kisses on the inside of my thighs. His facial hair tickles but it’s sweet, comforting. It makes me feel safe, happy to be in Hugo’s arms. I’m drunk on this feeling, and Hugo looks up at me. His eyes are gleaming and he’s -- “You’re beautiful,” he suddenly blurts out, and I laugh. My hands are pulling him back up.

 

More kisses. More love. More of  _ him. _

 

My hands find his pants this time and I begin to try to undo them. His hands grasp mine (still soft) and he whispers, “Let me.”

 

So I did -- and every minute was worth it. When his pants are finally off -- thank goodness -- I can see how hard he is, how much he wants this, me, us. And I move to grind more against him from where I am, and I gasp at how good it feels. “It’s been a while,” I tell him, and he stops to listen to me. “I haven’t been with anyone -- not since -- “

 

And I stop myself from speaking. It hurts thinking of him, of  _ Alex.  _ But I know that he’ll be happy and glad I’ve found the right person to take care of me when he was gone. Hugo nods in understanding, “I know how you feel.” He presses a kiss to my collarbone, and I let out a sigh. I watch him as he moves lower down my body -- to my underwear. He mouths at the wet spot there, and I whine. I want him, need him,  _ love him.  _

 

The next thing I know, I’m pulling off my underwear and I’m naked to him. Vulnerable, but still so  _ safe _ with him. I can’t help but reach my hand down and touch myself. I gasp at the wetness there --  _ warm, wet, perfectly  _ okay. Hugo watches my hand with curiosity before reaching for it himself. He takes me hand and licks at it. His tongue pushes between my own fingers, lapping at the moisture there on my hand and I feel myself blush harder. 

 

He must be painfully hard now, once he gives my hand one last lick. There’s a feeling of unrest ( _ needwantgiveittomenow)  _ in me, and I can’t stop it. I whine, “ _ More.”  _

 

I feel short, wet kisses on the insides of my thighs once more. The kisses trail higher and higher before I feel his breath over me and the arousal between my legs. “F-F _ uck.”  _ I shiver at the feeling of his tongue ( _ warm, needy, yesss -- right there)  _ and arch upwards. My legs make their way around, onto his shoulders. 

 

_ Toes curl. Hands gripping hair, sheets, legs. Your tongue, yes, give me --  _

 

A fire ignites in me, and a loud moan escapes my mouth. Hugo’s mouth leaves me, and I let out a shaky breath. Hugo moves and kisses me, wet, sloppy. ( _ Loving, messy, passionate, I love you -- )  _

 

He takes me into his arms and I feel like I’m floating. None of this could be real, I think. He’s too good --  _ This  _ is too good.

 

Then I remember:

 

“You haven’t came yet…” I say, meeting eyes with him. I flip us over and pull his own underwear off of him. I start on his dick, giving it short licks up the shaft and kissing the top of it. I look at him as I start working my lips around his cock. 

 

I moan on his dick and he groans at the feeling of the vibrations. He places a hand in my hair and holds my head in place. “Yes -- “ He moans. He thrusts his dick up into my throat, and I moan too. “You’re so good.” 

 

I hum in approval and hollow my cheeks. One of my hands make its way to fondle his balls and he lets out a noise.

 

_ Loud, glorious, more.  _

 

Salty, sweet fluid hits the back of my throat and I revel in the feeling. ( _ Swallowing, wet, delicious). _

 

I let go of his cock with a loud pop and I’m panting heavily. Hugo ( _ face red, hair messy, perfect _ ) has an arm over his face. He mumbles something -- “We need to clean up….”

 

I smile fondly at him and crawl over to kiss him. “But first -- “ God my voice is a  _ wreck.  _ “Are you okay?”

 

He turns to look at me and smiles back at me, and he nods. I kiss him again. Then he asks, “Are you okay? I was kind of rough there and -- “

 

“I’m fine, love. My voice is kind of broken right now though,” I laugh.

 

He laughs too. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first smut pls tell me its okay. 
> 
> \--
> 
> yooooo so i was thinking "why isnt there any fics of hugo and dadsona?????!!!!!" and i, ur local gay trans guy, made this. most of the wording is like stream of conciousness stuff and how i view my body as a trans guy (aka calling my bottom bits my dick & front hole / whatever) but its kind of ambiguous here 
> 
> hopefully you enjoyed! feel free to leave a comment/kudos tho!! <3


End file.
